Fall In Love Again Episode 1 Niley
by xjustloveisenoughx
Summary: Niall and Miley love story. A story of love, hurt, letting go, and just being able to fall in love again.
1. Chapter 1

Piano keys belting out there sweet tunes like weeping angels.

An empty house, an empty heart.

This house, it held so many memories, he smelt her perfume wherever he went.

He imagined her laughing while he watched the Saturday cartoons that they used to watch together.

"My god Demi, I miss you." Tears stream down Niall's face as he breaks down in sobs.

He knows its been almost a year but she was just so important to him , the love of his life.

He hadn't talked to anyone much , being that he couldn't step a foot outside the house, feeling like if he did it would be like he was leaving her.

Everytime he closed his eyes, it was like he was seeing her beautiful face crack into a smile all over again.

Why, God, did she have to die? She was the sweetest and most loving human being he knew.

He loved her so god damned much it hurt. It still does.

A knock sounded at the door which made him jump out of his daze, wipe his tears, and run to answer the door. Swinging it open he saw no other than Zayn. He was Demi's brother and was one of the only ones who truly understood how he was reacting about losing Demi.

Zayn looked at him sadly and said, "Come with me, Niall. The boys and I want to take you out."

Niall shook his head no and said, "I-I cant, mate. I just feel like I cant."

"But You can! Demi wouldn't want you to be like this. You know that."

He let out a shaky breath but knew Zayn was right. "Fine. Let me get dressed."

Twenty minutes later he was driving towards a club with the boys in the car.

"A strip club?!" Niall yelled. Liam gripped his shoulder and said, "To get your mind off things, just try it, lad." Niall sighed and walked in after them.

Strippers danced on poles, waitresses dressed in skimpy outfits prowled around the club filled with desperate sex-hungry men who disgustingly stick their money into some of the strippers' panties quite rudely.

Louis plopped Niall on a seat and said, "Enjoy yourself."

Then the real show started.

Out came a very absolutely gorgeous woman. Bronze locks to her waist, striking blue eyes, pouty red lips, and a very skimpy outfit on her curvaceous body. She gripped the dance pole with her hands and began to dance dirty against it. Every man whistled, except Niall.

Niall sat there silently, taking the woman in.

Her beauty was so bright it hurt his eyes but he couldn't help but stare at the angel.

And then all of a sudden, Demi wasn't on his mind at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2 To Forget

The way she moved, he couldn't explain it.

It was just so….sexy. The way her hips swayed and her toned body moved.

He was openly staring and he didn't care. Hell, the girl was a stripper! Yet she entranced him.

Her icy blue eyes then locked with his, and stayed on his as she moved.

He didn't know why he was feeling such a pull towards her, but there was no hiding it.

Once her act ended she entered the audience and walked towards Niall and the boys.

While tossing her auburn locks over her shoulder, she said, "Hey. Want some fun?" She put on a playful wink and smirk and sat on Niall's lap, playing with his hair.

Liam Winked and said, "Yes, he does." She smirked even bigger and pulled Niall by his tie into a back room. Running her hands up and down his chest she purred, "In the mood for a good time, sir?" Niall nodded, breathless. She lets out a sexy laugh and pulls him onto the bed and they then get lost in sexual passion and Demi is completely forgotten, even if its just for that night.

Niall woke up early to find the brunette goddess lying in his arms,her auburn waves splashed across the pillow, her blue eyes hidden by her lids, her long lashes on her high cheeks. She was a beauty. Then a thought hit him.

Demi.

He started to hyperventilate. Demi. Demi. Demi. Her name ran through his mind like a race car. He took his arm out from under the brunette and stood from the bed. Running his hands through his hair he let out a frustrated scream, forgetting the brunette was still sleeping. She jumped out of bed at the scream and ran over to Niall, touching his arm lightly. "Are you alright?" "Im fine!" He yelled while pushing her back, making her fall to the floor. Realizing what he did he apologized, "Im sorry.." He tried to help her up but she backed away scared. He wanted to tell her his siguation and tell her he didn't mean to hurt her…it was an accident. He couldn't, though. She slowly got up, her legs shaking and approached him. Her arms then wrapped around him and hugged his torso. "Its okay. Its okay." He found himself hugging her right back, holding her body tight. A while later they let go and she spoke softly, "Whats your name?" "Niall, my name is Niall." She smiled her gorgeous smile and said, "Im Miley. Now whats wrong?" Niall let out a heavy sigh and said, "It's a long story and I don't think you want to hear it." She gave him a look as if to go on so he decided that he would tell her. "My girlfriend, Demi, died almost a year ago. I was going to propose to her when I found out about the crash. I haven't gotten over her at all. I couldn't even leave our house because I felt as if I did I would lose a part of her. Zayn finally got me out and now…after what we did…I feel as if I betrayed her. I just miss her so god damned much it hurts." She looked at him sadly and hugged him and said, "Im sorry…" he then found himself kissing her, losing all control, and saying, "Just make me forget…" Though Miley felt it was wrong she went along and they lost themselves in the silk sheets.

"So why did you become a stripper?" Niall wondered. "I needed money after…stuff happened at my house and I left. I haven't seen my family in 5 years. I had a little sister and an older brother. A dog named buttercup, and a cat named Smokey. My dad was the best." "And your mom?" Her expression turned cold and she said emotionless, "I don't want to talk about it." Niall turned on his side to face her on the bed and said, "Okay, but you will tell me sometime right?" She nodded. "I know this is wrong, that im doing this while grieving over Demi but I need it. Do you understand that?" Miley nodded, she really did. She then tilted her head up to kiss him and said, "So are you going to be a regular now?" He nodded while smirking and said, "Only with you. Before i drank so much alcohol to try to get rid of my memories of her. But, youre working. For some reason when im with you…I forget even if for a few minutes." She smiled and said, "Ill be here at your beck and call Niall. Im here. "

When Niall finally reached his home the boys were waiting inside. Liam said, "Niall! Where have you been?" "Out." Harry scoffed and said, "You went with that girl and then where did you go?" "Out." Zayn looked at him with worry but didn't say a thing. Niall went into his room got on his phone and went to his contacts, finding "Miley". He sent a text and got an immediate reply back.

"_This is all so difficult..."-Niall_

"_Im here Niall. Ill always be here..."-Miley_


	3. Chapter 3 Breakdown and Dinner

Sneaking out of the house Niall got in his black BMW and first drove to the liquor store and bought two bottles of vodka. Demi was over filling his mind and he thought he was going to go insane. In his car, he took a long swig of the first bottle. He was hearing her voice. Her laugh. Feeling her touch. He then drank until he finished the first bottle completely. Tears fell from his eyes and he mumbled drunkenly, "Demi why… why?" He closed his eyes but only saw her face under his lids. Then and there he stared to sob, loud cries heard from his throat. He then started downing the second bottle and soon, all was forgotten and he entered his deepest drunken state.

Miley was entertaining a strange looking man who looked as if he sold a lot of drugs when she saw him walk in. Niall's legs were wobbly as he tried to walk towards her, obviously drunk. "MILEYYYYY!" Niall was yelling. "MILEYYYYYYYYY!" Miley blushed in embarrassment but saw as a bouncer stopped Niall from walking any further. "Sir, this may be a strip club but either keep it down and sit and don't cause any trouble or leave." "But…MILEY!" Miley then walked over, leaving the man behind who looked quite angry that she did, and stood next to them. "Jerome, ill handle this." He looked at her and said, "You sure?" Miley nodded and Jerome then left. "What the hell Niall?!" Niall laughed and said, "I miss you…I-I had a really bad day. " "Why is that Niall?" He slumped against Miley but before he knocked out he whispered, "Demi…Demi…Demi." Miley groaned and took him to the back room and laid him on the bed. Grabbing a wet washcloth she set it on his forehead and started to play with his hair.

About an hour later Niall finally woke up with a headache and he was still a bit drunk but much less than before. His head lay in Miley's lap and she was humming a lullaby he recognized, it reminded him of his mother. His eyes fluttered open and he saw Miley's mouth crack into a beautiful smile. "You're up, how do you feel?" "Like shit." She sighed and replied, "I bet, you came in here pretty drunk. I had to carry you in here. What happened?" Tears filled Niall's eyes and he said, "Oh Miley, it was so bad today I couldn't take it. I drank myself away with two vodka bottles. I just wanted her voice to get out of my mind." Miley looked at him with pity and said, "I'm so sorry." She then kissed him, which led to more passionate sex. After they were done he said, "You're amazing. Your job doesn't let you show how amazing you really are. I mean most would have left me a while ago but you're still here."

She just smiled and said, "Because I know the worst thing you could do to someone is leave them when they need someone to hold on to." He brushed her hair behind her ear and thought to himself, God she is beautiful, so…so beautiful. "I want to take you out." Her eyes widened and she said, "What?" He nodded and smiled. "Yes, I want to take you to dinner and treat you like how you are deserved. A change to this place. I'll buy you something to wear and everything. You will look absolutely beautiful tonight." Her face lit up and she grinned. "You call me amazing, but have you looked in the mirror? There is someone truly amazing."

Zayn sat with Harry on the couch, both worried on where Niall was. Being that he wasn't in his room. "Where could he be?" Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know, it is almost 6 though. Should we get looking for him?" Zayn sighed, looking at the clock. "Wait an hour. Then we will go." "I just want him back you know? The old Niall." Zayn sighed with tears in his eyes and replied, "He may never come back."


	4. Chapter 4

She sat on her bed in her small apartment while Niall sat at her couch, waiting. Slipping on the new dress, she was careful not to ruin her newly done hair and quickly pulled up the zipper. The black dress hugged every one of her curves and showed off her gorgeous body. She then began to slide her feet into the gold Jimmy Choo's, also new. Fully ready, she stepped out of the room and into Niall's line of vision. "So?" She swore his eyes popped at the sight of her and his jaw dropped. He got up and began running his hands along her curves saying, "Holy shit, you look hot." Capturing her lips, he kissed her deeply while holding her curvaceous body against his. After a while of kissing she pulled away breathless and said, "Shall we go?" Trying to regain his composure, he just nodded and they headed down to the car. "Niall this place is expensive!" He turned and grinned at her and replied, "I know but only the best for my girl." Her eyes danced with happiness and she said, "Your girl?" He nodded while pulling her closer to her, letting every male in the restaurant know that this woman…why she was his. Stripper or not, he wanted her. A waiter suddenly came up and said, "Mr. Horan with a table for two?" Niall nodded and stepped forward and got slightly angry at the way the waiter's eyes grazed Miley's body, though he said nothing as they went and sat. The waiter then walked away to fetch them two menus. Taking her hand in his over the table he smiled at her and said, "Do you like it here?" She nodded with sparkles in her eyes. Oh she loved it, the restaurant made her feel like she was at a ball. The waiter then returned and laid the menus in front of them, his eyes glued to Miley's chest. Without tearing his eyes away he said, "Anything to drink?" Miley was looking at the menu so of course she didn't notice, but Niall did and he was fuming. "If you could keep your eyes off my girlfriend that would be nice actually." The waiter's eyes widened and he blushed from embarrassment, his eyes now glued to the floor. Miley's lips were pursed tightly, obviously trying not to laugh. The waiter then cleared his throat and walked away looking very ashamed. Once he was far away she busted out laughing, unable to keep it in anymore. Niall himself couldn't help but laugh either, her laugh was contagious as it was but the whole situation made it even more funny. Suddenly she stopped laughing and went completely silent. "You called me your girlfriend." Niall's cheeks went a russet color and he cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. "Um, actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about…" She tilted her head and her eyes focused on his blue ones, trying to figure out what was going on. "Miley, I want you to be my girlfriend." Her pretty ocean eyes widened at him as she said, "I'm a stripper Niall. You're asking a stripper to be your girlfriend? What about Demi?" "I don't care what you are; you are just Miley to me. Also, Demi is gone I know that. Yes, I'll miss her so much but I'm over her now and I want to start over. With you." Her grin grew wide and her eyes filled with happy tears. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend." She then kissed him hard and pulled away quickly. Folding up his menu he said, "You know what? Screw this place. I want you to meet some people." She smile and as much as this place was nice, she wouldn't mind getting out of there. So she just nodded and Niall grabbed her hand, guiding her out of the restaurant and into his BMW. "Who am I meeting?" Wonder showed clear in her eyes so he replied, "Some friends don't worry darling. They will love you." She sighed and began to bite her lip and play with the end of her dress in nervousness. Niall reached over and took her hand in his and kissed it gently. "Don't be nervous, love. Trust me." She nodded and yet was still nervous as he pulled his car into the driveway of a big blue house. Much bigger than her crappy apartment. "Your home is so nice, Niall. It's gorgeous." He watched her eyes sparkle as they intently looked at the great mass that was his home. "Live with me." Her eyes once again widened and she gasped, "What?" He smiles and repeated, "Live with me." Her hand went to cover her mouth in surprise yet she says, "Really? I don't want to intrude." Niall's arms then snaked around her waist and pulled her close, not wanting any distance in between them. "You wouldn't darling. I could get you out of that terrible apartment and give you somewhere nice and safe to live. I also want you to quit stripping. I will not let another man touch you in any way I do. Their eyes cannot look at you like I do." Then and there she started crying. "Thank you so much Niall!" Kissing him passionately, she pressed her body upon his and found her hands were in his hair. He pulled away breathless and said, "Quickie in the car?" She nodded, full of lust. An hour later after leaving the car that was very foggy they approached the front door. "You ready, Love?" Miley, scared out of her wits, nodded and he opened the door. She took steps in and took a deep breath when they saw them in the other room. Introductions…great.


	5. Chapter 5

The door swung open and Zayn let his eyes drift to the entryway, finding Niall and a girl walking in. Though they did not touch, he could tell they wished to. Every move she made Niall seemed to follow, as if he never wanted to drift from the beauty's side. All the boys' eyes watched them which made a scarlet blush reach Miley's sculpted cheeks. Niall cleared his throat and finally spoke, "I'm back." Louis sprang from his seat and said, "Where have you been?! We were worried sick, mate." Liam then stood and said also, "A phone call would have been nice." Niall sighed and spoke, "Well it doesn't matter anymore, I'm here and I want you to meet someone." All eyes went to Miley again. "Guys, this is Miley. My girlfriend." Shock was in everyone's eyes but Zayn's. He knew it the moment they walked in. Zayn was also the first to stand and greet Miley, taking her hand in his and shaking it gently. "Hello love, I'm Zayn." She smiled at him and replied, "Hey, I'm Miley it's great to meet you." Louis's eyes were ignited yet his mouth stayed shut, trying to keep his words in his mouth. "Also, she is going to live with me. I asked her today." With that Louis couldn't hold it in anymore, "How could you date a stripper?! For god's sake Niall have some brains! She has probably done every guy in the block! She is a slut!" Tears were in Miley's bright blue eyes and her plump bottom lip trembled as she was trying not to start bawling. Niall's eyes flared with anger as he growled, "How dare you say that about her?!" Louis laughed and replied, "What? That she is a total slut? It's the truth!" Niall yelled before tackling Louis to the ground, starting a fight. Miley finally just couldn't hold it in anymore and ran outside, barely making it out before letting the tears stream down her sad face. Zayn ran out after her while Liam and Harry tried to break up the fight. Zayn sat down beside the sad brunette and whispered, "Hey, you okay?" Miley sniffled and shook her head no. He took her into his arms for a hug and whispered, "Look, they don't know what they are talking about, okay? Niall loves you; you love him, that's all I care about. It's about time he finally got over my sister." Miley let her tear filled eyes fly to his face in surprise and asks, "You're Demi's brother?" Zayn's chocolate eyes flashed to her. "He told you about her?" She nods yet says, "Can you tell me about her?" He nodded and then sighed as he thought. "Demi…Demi was perfect. She was always happy and smiling, even when it was a terrible day. She could brighten up anyone's day in a second just with her charm. She was beautiful; I remember having to guard her from all the boys until Niall. The way he looked at her, spoke to her, and acted around her just showed me I could trust him with her. He made her even happier, if that was possible, and made him a better man. She loved animals and used to actually go and rescue strays. She was a really great person and the day she died I swear, the world got dimmer. Niall never left his house and he was a wreck. I didn't sleep for a week and I rarely ate but after two months I started to get better and understood that my sister would never want me to grieve over her death like that. It took a while for Niall to get that too…It took you." Miley sat looking into space, staring at nothing as she listened to him speak. Demi sounded too perfect to be true, how could she ever match up to that for Niall? "She sounds like she was really amazing. Irreplaceable even." "Niall loves you, I can tell. Sure he loved my sister but she is gone and now you're here and he is happy." With that the front door burst open and Niall stormed out and once he spotted Miley he scooped her up into his arms. "I'm so sorry baby. Are you okay?" She nodded and he brought her face up to plant his lips to hers before turning to Zayn. "Thank you mate, for comforting her and accepting us." Zayn grinned and replied, "You're my best friend Niall. I'm just so glad you're happy now." Niall smiled at him before turning back to his girlfriend. "I am so sorry for getting in that fight babe, I just hated what he called you and how he mistreated you like that. You're my girl, nobody talks to my girl like that." His words made her grin widely and press her lips to his feverishly. Looking into his eyes she said the three words she truly felt, "I love you, Nialler." His eyes lit up and he grinned back and said, "I love you too, Mi." Laying his forehead against hers, he stared into her ocean eyes and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful." She giggled and blushed. Pulling her to his body he hugged her tight whispering again, "I love you."


End file.
